


Ai ga yobu hou he

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Dinner, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Presents, Promises, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Soy muy feliz, ¿sabes? De verdad, nunca me había importado mucho de la Navidad, pero me alegro de que insististe. Probablemente nunca me había gustado mucho porque nunca había tenido a alguien tan importante conmigo.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Ai ga yobu hou he

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es una continuación de esta: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172835 y esta: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172889

**Ai ga yobu hou he**

**(El amor que nos está llamando)**

Ryosuke no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, esa mañana.

Era ridículo, seguía repitiéndose.

Las clases habían acabado, la Navidad estaba cerca, y él debería haber sido feliz de esos días de libertad, debería haber hecho planes con sus amigos, salir, hacer todo lo que la vida universitaria normalmente le impedía.

Y le gustaba, de hecho, la sensación de libertad; al menos tenía la posibilidad de despertarse cuando quería, y no era algo de subestimar.

Sin embargo, había un pensamiento que acompañaba el comienzo de todos sus días, y que lo ponía de mal humor hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Hasta que, es decir, Daiki volvía a casa.

A regañadientes se levantó, arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, donde se dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Daiki le había dejado la jarra con el café lista, él sólo tenía que encenderla.

Al lado había una nota, donde el mayor lo informaba de sus planes por el día, diciéndole que como siempre iba a volver por el almuerzo.

Y que lo amaba. Nunca olvidaba de escribírselo, que se tratara de notas o emails, o cualquier cosa.

Suspiró, empezando a dar rodeos por la cocina para prepararse algo comestible por el desayuno.

Llevaba unos días siendo preocupado, y era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada.

No se trataba de despertarse la mañana sin Daiki a su lado, sabía qué era momentáneo, que pronto sus horarios iban a volver a coincidir y que podrían haber pasado juntos más tiempo que lo normal.

Al acabar de preparar el café se sirvió una taza, acercándose despacio al calendario.

Quedaba una semana para la víspera de Navidad, y a medida que se acercaba él se ponía más y más nervioso.

Habían pasado casi nueve meses de ese día, del día cuando su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Repensaba en ese momento siempre con una sonrisa, aunque lo que había pasado después no hubiera sido completamente relajante o feliz.

Había sido feliz cuando Daiki le había pedido de vivir juntos. Había sido feliz de decirle enseguida que sí, sin tener que considerarlo, y había sido feliz al pensar que de ese momento en adelante podría haber compartido el resto de su vida con el hombre que amaba.

Con un poco menos felicidad recordaba a sus padres que le cerraban la puerta en la cara, diciéndole que se quería irse no tenía que preocuparse de volver.

Le habían echado en la cara el traslado a Sapporo, diciéndole que había sido toda culpa suya y de ese profesor, que habían esperado que se olvidara de él y que estaban decepcionados con él. Que ya no era su hijo.

Ryosuke no se había preocupado mucho de sus palabras: nunca había sido tratado como a un hijo y, en su opinión, habían estado ellos a impedirle de ver a Daiki. Pudiendo elegir, siempre había sabido que su única opción era el mayor.

Había dejado Sapporo con facilidad, saludando sin arrepentimiento los escasos amigos que había encontrado en la escuela, y fuerte con el poder de esa despedida había seguido a su novio a Tokyo, listo para volver a la que era su casa real, aunque nunca hubiera vivido ahí. Y por él era así, porque se había sentido inmediatamente en el lugar correcto desde el primer día, y sabía qué no era gracias a esas paredes, sino por el hecho que Daiki estaba con él.

Sonrió también al recordar la mudanza, porque era el inicio de su nueva vida, de la que finalmente podía hacerlo feliz.

Sus ojos fueron de vuelta al calendario, y suspiró.

Raramente recordaba de haber celebrado la Navidad en casa. Nunca había ocurrido, de todas maneras, que lo hicieran sintiéndose realmente una familia. 

Ese año quería que fuera diferente: quería celebrar con Daiki, quería construir memorias de su primera Navidad juntos, quería que el mayor fuera feliz.

Y quería que, a pesar de que fuera sólo los dos de ellos, Arioka también les considerara una familia.

*

“¡Estoy en casa!”

“¿Cuánto tardaste? ¡La cena será fría! Lo sabes qué llevo cocinando desde esta mañana y...” Ryosuke habría seguido con su diatriba, pero Daiki cubrió rápido la distancia del vestíbulo al salón y lo cogió de las caderas, bajándose para besarle los labios.

“Feliz Navidad, chibi.” le dijo luego, tomándole la nariz entre los dedos y tirándola suavemente.

El menor hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Deberías dejar de besarme en la tentativa de callarme, ¿lo sabes?”

“Pero funciona.” se burló de él, teniendo cuidado de alejarse rápidamente, antes de estar obligado a oír las quejas de su novio.

Ryosuke, por su parte, decidió de no preocuparse de lo que le había dicho; llevaba esa mañana sintiéndose más feliz que en toda su vida, y en ese momento no había mucho que Daiki pudiera hacer para arruinarle el humor.

Dos días antes habían decorado juntos el árbol de Navidad, teniendo éxito de pelear por el color y por la colocación, luego Ryosuke le había preguntado si tuviera ganas de pasar la víspera en casa, juntos, prometiendo que iba a cocinar él.

Daiki le había dicho de nunca haberse preocupado mucho por las celebraciones de la Navidad, pero le había dejado hacer como quería.

Yamada estaba un poco ansiado, y entonces sólo podía esperar a que todo fuera bien.

Acabó de cubrir la mesa mientras su novio se cambiaba, y se quedó en una esquina observando el resultado. Se había esforzado para que todo fuera perfecto, y por ahora estaba contento.

Estaba a punto de volver a la cocina para ultimar los preparativos, cuando sintió las manos del mayor cogerlo de las caderas, asomándose para besarle el cuello.

“Ryo-chan, es linda, ¿sabes?” le dijo, indicando la mesa con la cabeza. “Si tendré este lujo cada vez, pues no lamento convertir en tradición celebrar la Navidad.” se rio, dejándolo ir y siguiéndolo a la cocina.

“Decimos que como primer año quería hacerlo bien. Si quieres que sea una tradición, el año que viene será mejor que tú ayudes también.” le dio el plato con el karaage y se giró para tomar el sushi también. “En vez de desaparecer como hiciste esta tarde. Sin ni siquiera decirme donde fuiste.” subrayó, extendiéndose para darle un golpe detrás del cuello.

“Te he dicho ya que lo siento.” dijo Daiki, bajando el plato en la mesa y poniéndose frente al menor. “Tenía algo de recoger.”

“¿Mi regalo de Navidad?” preguntó Yamada con una sonrisa en la cara, haciéndolo reír.

“Cállate y come. No es asunto tuyo.” lo reprochó, tomando los palillos y continuando a mantener los ojos fijos a su novio mientras Yamada murmuraba algo incomprensible y comenzaba a comer.

“No debería decírmelo sólo, ¡pero es muy bueno!” exclamó con la boca llena después del primero bocado de karaage, sirviéndose más.

“No, no deberías. Pero es muy, muy bueno. Sabes, con el hecho que nunca estamos en casa y que tú estás ocupado estudiando, de vez en cuando me olvido cuanto seas bueno a cocinar.”

Ryosuke se encogió de hombros, saboreando también el sushi.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Antes, cuando iba a la escuela, estaba más sencillo. No es que desperdiciara muy tiempo estudiando. Pero ahora sería imposible. Me tomó casi toda la tarde sólo para hacer el sushi, ¿sabes? El nori se rompía, no fue para nada gracioso y…” se interrumpió, oyéndolo reírse. “¿Qué hay de divertido?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Daiki se encogió de hombros y le hizo señal para que se levantara y lo alcanzara.

Un poco titubeante, Ryosuke lo hizo, aceptando su sugerencia y sentándose en su pierna, mientras Daiki le metía las manos firmes en las caderas.

“No hay nada. Sólo es que...” se mordió un labio. “Soy muy feliz, ¿sabes? De verdad, nunca me había importado mucho de la Navidad, pero me alegro de que insististe. Probablemente nunca me había gustado mucho porque nunca había tenido a alguien tan importante conmigo.” le explicó.

Yamada se sonrió y se puso en pie para volver a su asiento.

No que no fuera feliz, increíblemente, de lo que Daiki acababa de decirle.

Sólo, desde cuando habían ido a vivir juntos estaba como si la rutina les hubiera sacado la necesidad de pedir y dar una confirmación continua de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, como si esos ‘te quiero’ convertidos en habitud fueran suficiente, y oír a Daiki hablar de esa manera le había dado una buena sensación.

Como cuando estaban lejos y sólo se llamaban; no le gustaba no poderlo tener consigo, no poderlo tocar, abrazar y besar, pero le gustaba como el mayor fuera capaz de hacerlo sentir amado más que todo, incluso a distancia.

Acabaron de comer relativamente en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo.

Al acabar la cena Ryosuke volvió a la cocina, sacando los manjus de la nevera y llevándolos a la mesa, volviendo a sentarse.

“Pero estos no los hiciste tú.” subrayó Daiki con una sonrisa, tomando uno y rompiéndolo antes de probarlo. “Felicitaciones al pastelero. Son muy buenos.”

“Vale, soy un buen cocinero, pero esto creo que sea más allá de mis competencias.” se defendió el menor, tomando uno también y haciendo un gemido satisfecho al dar el primer mordisco. “Y me alegro que ni lo intenté. No habría sido capaz de hacer algo tan bueno.”

Daiki se echó a reír, tomando un segundo; no tardaron mucho en acabarlos, y Ryosuke se puso en pie con aire satisfecho.

“Soy lleno.” anunció, resuelto, dirigiéndose al sofá.

Recayó encima de eso en un movimiento teatral, y sin que debiera invitarle a hacer lo mismo su novio lo alcanzó, sentándose a su lado.

“Felicitaciones al cocinero.” murmuró, tomándole la cara en una mano y obligándolo a girarse, besándole los labios. “Gracias, chibi.”

Ryosuke se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

“No hice mucho, de verdad. No fue tan terrible como te dejé creer.” confesó, girándose mejor hacia él y acercándosele, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

“No hablo sólo de la cena.” especificó Daiki. “Te lo he dicho, soy feliz. Estoy aquí contigo, en una casa nuestra y…” levantó un brazo para indicar todo el cuarto, el ambiente. “No hay nada mejor que pudiera desear.”

“¿Ves? Si no hubiera insistido y no te hubiera convencido que fuera una buena idea celebrar la Navidad en este momento no estaríamos…” fue interrumpido una vez más, y esta vez el beso de Daiki duró más, como para subrayar que tenía más ganas de besarlo que de hacerlo callar.

Ryosuke no sintió necesidad de seguir hablando, y se dejó llevar sencillamente por el beso, llevando los brazos al cuello de su novio y teniéndolo contra de sí, abriendo los labios buscando su lengua, jugando con esa, mordiéndola suavemente.

Al alejarse, ambos sonreían.

“¿Decías?” lo provocó el mayor.

“No me acuerdo.” se apresuró a responder Ryosuke, volviendo enseguida a besarlo, olvidando realmente lo que quería decir.

Se le acercó aún más, levantando una rodilla y llevándola más allá de sus piernas, apoyándose en esa para levantarse y acabar en su regazo.

“¿Esto también es parte de la tradición de Navidad?” murmuró Daiki con una sonrisa, llevándole las manos a la nuca, rozándosela, viéndolo temblar bajo su toque.

“Normalmente creo que no, pero po... podríad.” balbuceó un poco cuando la mano del mayor fue bajo del colar de la camisa. “Daiki...” murmuró después, en una tácita petición para que su novio dejara de provocarlo aún antes de comenzar.

“Tengo que reconocértelo, chibi, este asunto de la Navidad se hace más y más interesante.” respondió él, conteniendo apenas una risa al ver la expresión impaciente del menor, y finalmente dejándolo ir para llevar las manos a los botones, empezando a deshacerlos despacio.

Ryosuke tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada atrás, pero aunque no lo estuviera mirando sabía qué el mayor tenía los ojos fijos a él, a sus reacciones mientras le quitaba la camisa, mientras los dedos empezaban a rozarle la piel desnuda.

Le gustaba ser objeto de esa mirada, más que le habría gustado admitir.

Dejó que siguiera desnudándolo, y lo paró cuando las manos de Daiki llegaron a su cinturón. Le cogió las muñecas, llevándoselas encima a la cabeza y deslizando abajo hasta el suelo, apoyándose en las rodillas del mayor y levantando los ojos a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando forzó para hacerle abrir las piernas y se puso en medio, Daiki se echó a reír.

“Esto también…”

“Sí, sí.” lo interrumpió Ryosuke, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Esto también es parte de la tradición de Navidad.”

El mayor siguió riéndose, para nada intencionado a interrumpirlo otra vez.

Ryosuke le acarició lentamente las piernas, de las rodillas hacia arriba, dejando clara su intención de provocarlo. Le deshizo el cinturón y los pantalones, dejándose ayudar para quitárselos juntos a los calzoncillos, y luego siguió acariciándolo sin rumbo, levantando de vez en cuando los ojos y sonriéndole.

“Tienes intención de hacer algo en serio, ¿o quieres quedarte y mirarme por toda la noche?” murmuró Daiki, fracasando en la tentativa de sonreír, tenso. Intentaba controlar sus movimientos, evitando los ligeros espasmos de las caderas que querían que se empujara contra la cara de su novio.

Ryosuke podía imaginar la impaciencia del mayor, pero estaba mejor no darle indicios claros.

Despacio, la mano se envolvió alrededor del sexo de Daiki, empezando a moverse sólo después de unos momentos, después de que Ryosuke hubo disfrutado la vista del mayor que se mordía un labio, temblando, que cuanto más intentaba quedarse quieto, tanto más se agitaba.

No lo hizo esperar más que así y se bajó, porque él también empezaba a sentir la tensión; apoyó los labios en él, cerró los ojos y relajó los muslos para bajarse, hasta sentir la punta de la erección de su novio rozarle la garganta, y sus manos correr prontas a su pelo, apretándolo para mantenerlo ahí.

Lo dejó hacer, porque no lamentaba dejarle carta blanca, en ese momento no. Lo sintió tirar suavemente y se levantó, teniendo cuidado de hacer deslizar la lengua contra de él, moviendo la boca segundando el toque de sus dedos, continuando hasta que fue Daiki a pedirle que dejara.

Se levantó, sonriéndole satisfecho al ver su expresión retorcida, cuando se dio cuenta que, si lo había parado, era porque no estaba seguro de poder seguir mucho tiempo con ese tratamiento.

“Ven aquí.” le dijo el mayor, la voz ronca por la excitación, mientras le cogía las muñecas y lo tiraba de vuelta en su regazo, tirándolo contra su cara para besarlo con urgencia.

Ryosuke le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello, rindiéndose sencillamente al beso y empezando a agitarse, no pudiendo evitar de sentirse afectado por la excitación y la tensión entre ellos.

El mayor acabó de desnudarlo, deshaciéndose también de la ropa que le quedaba encima, y se quedó absorto por un rato mirándolo extasiado, antes de buscar su piel con las manos y la boca.

Yamada se abandonó contra de él, focalizando su atención en las sensaciones que tenía, sintiéndose al máximo de la felicidad, de la entereza. Había perdido la noción de las veces en que Daiki y él habían hecho el amor, pero cada vez le parecía más intensa que las precedentes, especialmente desde cuando habían ido a vivir juntos.

Y lo tranquilizaba, de alguna manera, la idea que eso no fuera un punto de llegada, que podía ser aún más feliz que así, que Daiki y él pudieran encontrar cada día nuevas maneras de descubrirse, de satisfacerse.

Apretó las uñas en los hombros del mayor cuando él le llevó una mano entre las nalgas, rozando su abertura con un dedo antes de hacerlo deslizar adentro, torturándole el cuello con la lengua; Ryosuke lo arañó, suavemente, y no por la molestia de un gesto a que estaba tan acostumbrado, sino por la expectativa para que siguiera.

Su novio no tardó mucho en prepararlo, y Ryosuke sentía la ansiedad en sus movimientos, la urgencia de estar dentro de él, y no tenía nada de que quejarse.

Lo abrazó, dejando adherir la frente contra la suya y cerrando los ojos mientras se levantaba y volvió a bajarse, sintiéndolo entrar firme dentro de sí, sintiéndose lleno, entero.

“Ryo...” murmuró Daiki, la respiración de repente pesada. “Ryo, eres…”

No pudo terminar la frase, que el menor empezó de repente a moverse.

Subió y bajó, dejándose ir a un gemido agudo, mientras las manos de Daiki se aferraban a sus caderas, intentando darle un ritmo a que él no quería someterse.

“Despacio.” le animó su novio, sonriendo, llevando las manos a sus piernas y acariciándolas, luchando contra el instinto de cerrar los ojos para no perderse ni un momento del espectáculo que le ofrecía Ryosuke.

El menor escuchó la sugerencia y ralentizó, aunque con dificultad. Siguió moviéndose despacio contra de él, mirándolo fijo, todavía gimiendo sin parar cada vez que sentía al mayor dentro de sí, cada vez que sus manos se apretaban en él, cada vez que se asomaba adelante para besarle el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho.

Se dejó tomar por sorpresa cuando Daiki se aferró más firmemente a él y le empujó adelante, haciéndolo acabar con la espalda contra el suelo helado y metiéndose encima de él, sonriéndole.

“Hiciste ya todo tú, chibi, déjame tomar un poco de iniciativa.” le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el menor maldecía por el frio del suelo.

Su decepción no duró mucho: Daiki volvió a moverse, esta vez libre de hacerlo como quería, y él se olvidó de todo.

Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, intentando levantarse para abrazarlo, mientras las piernas se envolvían alrededor de las caderas del mayor para empujarlo aún más hondo, para sentirlo si posible aún más dentro de sí.

“Daiki…” murmuró después de unos minutos más, la voz rota. “Daiki, tócame. Te ruego.” le pidió, sin vergüenza, pronto satisfecho por el mayor, que le dejó una pierna y llevó la mano a su sexo, moviéndola rápidamente y sin un ritmo definido hasta que Ryosuke no pudo resistir más.

Echó la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo el nombre de su novio, corriéndose en su mano, sacudido por los espasmos de ese orgasmo violento.

Daiki ralentizó un poco, y aunque Ryosuke siguiera teniendo los ojos cerrados sabía qué lo estaba mirando, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y sin ninguna buena razón esta idea le dio un escalofrío de nueva excitación.

Se esforzó de recuperarse, volvió a abrir los ojos y le hizo señal a Daiki de volver a moverse como quería, algo que el mayor hizo sin titubear.

Había algo desesperado en sus empujones ahora, y Ryosuke veía en su cara las señales del orgasmo que se acercaba, e hizo su mejor para ir al encuentro de su cuerpo, para hacerle tener una sensación tanto intensa como lo había estado por él. Y fue entonces que Daiki se corrió, dejándose ir a un grito sufocado mientras se vaciaba dentro el cuerpo del menor, bajándose casi instintivamente a besarlo.

Después de un rato de inmovilidad, salió de él y se le tumbó a un laco, haciendo una mueca por el hielo del suelo.

Ryosuke se rio, se sentó y bajó una manta del diván, envolviéndosela alrededor y cubriendo a él también, volviendo a su lado y apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho, satisfecho.

“Deberíamos levantarnos.” le hizo notar Daiki con una sonrisa, llevando una mano a su pelo, acariciándolo distraídamente.

El menor se encogió de hombros, y se le acercó aún más.

“Cinco minutos más.” murmuró, haciéndolo echarse a reír.

“Sushi, karaage, manju y hacer el amor con mi chibi. ¿Te dije ya que de repente me gusta este asunto de la Navidad?” le dijo Daiki, sin dejar de reír.

Ryosuke no se enfadó; en cambio, asintió con convicción.

“Te lo había dicho que no iba a arrepentirte de haberme escuchado.” se levantó, en aire emocionado. “¡Casi lo olvidaba! No puede ser realmente Navidad sin regalos. Si esperas un momento, voy a tomar el mío.”

Se puso en pie, no sin dificultad, y tomó la cosa más cerca de él para ponérsela.

“Esa sería mi camisa.” le hizo notar Daiki, entretenido.

Ryosuke, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros, envolviéndose en la prenda y oliendo el collar, sintiendo claro el olor de su novio.

“¿Pues qué?” dijo sólo, corriendo hacia la habitación y sacando de debajo la cama una bolsa decorada con un moño.

Estaba bastante satisfecho con su regalo.

Veía todas las mañanas a su novio ir a la escuela con un bolso gastado y, en su opinión, bastante feo; por esto, le había comprado uno nuevo.

No lamentaba la idea que fuera cada día a trabajar con algo que le había regalado él, y estaba seguro que fuera algo que el mayor también podía apreciar.

Al volver al salón, inclinó la cabeza de un lado, perplejo.

Daiki estaba en pie en el centro del cuarto, había reencontrado los pantalones en la maraña de ropa en el suelo y se los había puesto, sacando del bolsillo algo que no pudo identificar.

Le sonrió abiertamente, acercándosele y abandonando momentáneamente su regalo en el sofá.

“Pues de verdad tenías un regalo para mí.” lo provocó, mordiéndose un labio.

“Por supuesto tengo un regalo para ti, chibi.” se encogió de hombros. “Hiciste todo esto para mí, no podía presentarme con las manos vacías, ¿no?” parecía nervioso, y Ryosuke arrugó el entrecejo, listo para pedirle explicaciones.

El mayor, de todas maneras, no le dio el tiempo.

Extendió la mano frente a sí y la abrió, dejando que viera la cajita de terciopelo.

Ryosuke aguantó la respiración mientras levantaba la parte superior, mostrando el anillo que contenía.

“Daiki…” murmuró, sintiéndose como si de repente le faltara el aliento. “Daiki, qué significa, qué…” siguió, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

El mayor respiró hondo.

“Lo sé qué... qué es algo inesperado. Pero llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, pensando en lo en que renunciaste para mí, pensando en tu familia.” suspiró. “Y quiero ser yo tu familia. No porque me siento culpable ni porque pienso de debértelo, sino porque para mí tú eres _ya_ mi familia, y te amo tanto que…” se sonrojó, encogiéndose de hombros. “Sé qué ahora un anillo no significa mucho. Pero me gustaría que lo llevaras. Yo también tengo uno, y quiero llevarlo como si fuera una promesa. Podemos ir donde queremos, Ryo, en cualquier lugar donde nos concedan de hacerlo oficial. No me importa hacer sacrificios, si tú los haces conmigo. Si sirve para poner por escrito que tú eres mío y que yo soy tuyo, y que será así por el resto de nuestra vida.”

Ryosuke lo había escuchado. Con cuidado, pese a que se sintiera bastante mareado en ese momento.

Pensó en lo que se había dejado atrás, pensó en lo que tenía ahora y en lo que Daiki le prometía por el futuro.

Él no quería una familia, quería que _Daiki_ fuera su familia, y era exactamente lo que le ofrecía el mayor.

Lentamente, pero con convicción, empezó a sonreír.

“Si no me lo pides, no puedo responder.” le dijo con una risita nerviosa, sintiendo el corazón latir aún más rápido mientras Arioka tomaba el anillo y su mano.

“Yamada Ryosuke.” empezó, con un tono solemne que les hizo sonreír ambos. “¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”

“Quiero.” respondió enseguida, aguantando la respiración mientras el mayor dejaba deslizar el anillo en su dedo.

“Te quiero conmigo para siempre, chibi.”

Ryosuke se echó a reír, y no porque algo le divirtiera, sino porque estaba tan feliz de no saberlo expresar de manera diferente.

“Para siempre.” repitió, asintiendo. “Me gusta el sonido de eso.”

“Feliz Navidad, mi amor.” Daiki lo abrazó, fuerte, besándole los labios.

“Y tú no querías celebrar.” remarcó por la enésima vez Yamada, riéndose.

“¡Qué tonto! ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte para siempre con alguien tan loco?”

Ryosuke soltó el abrazo, se encogió de hombros y fingió de pensarlo, antes de sonreír.

“Hasta que la muerte nos separe.”


End file.
